Welcome to the Show!
by JackunzelForever
Summary: Jackunzel Week Day 7: (Last Day!) Welcome to my talk show, where I'M the host! Here you get to know a little bit more about Jack and Rapunzel and, believe it or not, me! Remember to please review! YOUR CENTER DEPENDS ON IT. Thank you for your time and have a fantabulous end to Jackunzel Week! :)


**Jackunzel Week Day 7! Jackunzel Week is officially over! I'm kind of sad it is, though. :'( Enjoy my special surprise!**

Me: Gooooood morning, viewers! I'm JackunzelForever, your gracious host of _Top Couples_! Today's Top Couple is . . .

*drumroll*

Me: Jack Frost, from Rise of the Guardians, and Rapunzel Corona, from Tangled!

*audience claps and cheers* *Rapunzel and Jack enter*

Me: Hey, my best friends!

Jack: Hi.

Rapunzel: Hello! *waves enthusiastically*

Me: Here, take a seat.

*the two sit down*

Me: Now, you two have been nominated "Cutest Couple of the Year". How did you feel about that?

Rapunzel: We were so shocked and happy when we found out! I never thought we would get the award for that! Merida and Hiccup weren't upset about it, though. They were happy for us, too!

Me: What about you, Jack?

Jack: I'm with Punzie on this one. I just dated her because I loved her. I didn't care we got an award. I just loved being there with her, seeing her so excited.

Me: Aww! That's so cute! How long have you two been together?

Rapunzel: Two years, was it? *looks at Jack*

Jack: *smiles* Yep. Two years. Our anniversary is December 24th, 2011.

Me: How did you guys celebrate it last year in 2013?

Rapunzel: Well, Jack took me on a little surprise trip to Canada! We would've gone to the Caribbean, like any normal couple, but of course, Jack would get sick where it's so hot.

Jack: Hey! Wasn't Canada good enough for you?

Rapunzel: *laughs and hugs him* Yes, of course! It was wonderful, JackunzelForever! We went on sled rides, ice skated, and met up with old friends.

Me: That sounds amazing! *sniffles* My ex-boyfriend, before we broke up, went on sled rides and shared hot cocoa with me.

Rapunzel: Aw, JackunzelForever! *hugs me*

Me: Thanks, Rapunzel. God, this is like a soap opera. *wipes tears away* Okay, back to my questions. How did you two meet?

Jack: Sorry, but we can't say. Rapunzel's writing a story about how we met. I'm not allowed to give any spoilers.

Rapunzel: That's right. I'm so sorry, but I promise that I'll give it to JackunzelForever when I'm done! And she can publish it and give free copies to everyone!

*crowd cheers*

Me: Awesome! I get to be the first to read! Oh, ahem. What do you guys do during your day?

Jack: Besides my guardian duties? Well . . . I love kids, so I am put under the job of watching them, and-

Rapunzel: It's not a job! You love doing it! You play with them!

Jack: Ever heard of "loving your job", Punz? And yeah, my guardian duties pretty much take up most of my time. I squeeze in as much fun and time with Rapunzel as I can, though.

Rapunzel: Ooh, ooh! My turn! I sing, paint, play guitar, knit, do ventriloquy, make candles, clean, bake, cook, read, do puzzles, darts, paper mache, some ballet, chess, pottery, stretch, sewing, climbing, sketching, and brushing my hair! *blows out a breath* I even wrote a song about doing all that while in my tower.

Me: Wow. *looks at Jack* Is she that bored?

Jack: *shrugs* She still does the same things she did when Gothel still had her. Only now she's got more stuff.

Me: Ohhhhhhhkkkaaaaaayyy. So, what did you two do for your first date?

Rapunzel: Jack took me on a picnic on the Foggy Mountain. It took almost the entire day to get up there, but it was worth it. We spent the whole night gazing at the stars in each others' arms.

*audience awws*

Jack: Yeah. I wanted to make sure it was somewhere special. *smiles at Rapunzel*

Me: That's so beautiful! And I have something special for you two. *turns to door* HICCUP! MERIDA! GET IN HERE!

*Merida and Hiccup enter*

Merida: Geez, lassie, did yah have tae yell? Mah ears are ringin'.

Rapunzel: *shrieks* MERIDA! *runs towards her friend and tackles her in a hug*

Jack: Hey, Hiccup!

Hiccup: Oh, hi, Jack.

Me: *practically rofling* So you like your surprise?

All: YES!

Me: Great! Now, everyone, sit down!

*they sit down*

Me: Sorry, Hiccup, Merida. But this show today is on Jackunzel. Mericcup will be sometime next week, don't worry.

Hiccup: No, that's okay. Merida and I don't like the attention that much.

Me: Oh, so you don't want to be on the show?

Merida: Oh, no, we want tae be on the show. We just don't need tae be on et fer more than one time.

Me: Ah. I get it now. *turns to Jack and Rapunzel* I keep getting sidetracked from the questions! Rapunzel, what do you think your center is?

Rapunzel: Hmm, that's a hard one . . . Jack, what do you think?

Jack: Me? Maybe . . . love? *grins*

Rapunzel: *playfully nudges his shoulder* For real!

Jack: Rapunzel, this is something you should know. You know yourself better than anyone else.

Rapunzel: *sighs* I guess . . . maybe Creativity? I've always been a painter and singer. Maybe that's it.

Me: That would make perfect sense, Rapunzel. You're creative in every way possible!

Rapunzel: *blushes* Really? Thank you!

Me: Oh my God, look at the time! The hour just flew by, didn't it? We only have a few minutes left!

Rapunzel: Yeah, it was great talking to you-

Jack: Wait, wait, wait! We have a question to ask you too.

Me: Oh? What is it?

Hiccup: Hold on! Group huddle!

*the four of them huddle together and talk in whispers*

Me: *turns to audience* Okay, this might take a while. In the meantime, why don't you all-

Merida: Ready!

Me: Huh. That was fast. So, what's your question?

Jack: What is YOUR center, JackunzelForever?

Me: Mine?

Hiccup: Yeah. Jack's is Fun, Merida's is Bravery, Rapunzel's is Creativity, and mine is Inventiveness. So, what's yours?

Me: Is Inventiveness even a word?

Rapunzel: Yeah, I think it is . . .

Merida: JUST TELL US YER STUPID CENTER ALREADY!

Hiccup: Merida, come on, calm down. There we go. Have a seat. You good?

Jack: So, what's your center?

Me: Um . . . gosh, I don't know.

Rapunzel: I think I can help. What do you like to do for fun?

Me: Singing, reading, drawing, running, playing volleyball and soccer, daydreaming, and, of course, writing stories to all my loyal readers! *winks to crowd*

Rapunzel: Well, there's a start.

Merida: Ah'm just gonna put this out there: Randomness.

Hiccup: I'm pretty sure that's not it, Merida.

Merida: Then what is it, Hiccup?

Me: Imagination?

Jack: Yeah, that could be it! You like writing and reading stories, right? So someone has to have a lot of imagination to do that!

Me: I guess you're right! Whoo, I feel a little light-headed now. Goodbye, everyone and have a wonderful rest of your day! :)

Everyone: Bye!

**Jackunzel Week is over now. :( But please, to keep your happy feelings inside, type out your center. Mine is Imagination. WHAT IS YOURS?**


End file.
